FAIRYTAIL THE NEXT GENERATION
by Creativity at its best
Summary: Sequel to Embracing Your Destiny. After Shinachiku and Hanami learnt a shocking revelation, they and the rest of the next generation of Fairytail will have to learn to trust one another if they wanted to survive the storm...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

It's seven in the morning, and the Dragneel residence is already in an uproar. Furniture could be heard being thrown over on the top floor, as well as shouts of threats and laughter.

" **GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY YOU JERK!."** Hanami shouted as she dived over the sofa at Shinachiku, who dived out of the way laughing. "You're hoping to find a boyfriend here in Magnolia?," Shinachiku chuckled at the surprising revelation.

"What?," Hanami folded her arms as her face turned pink as her hair. "You got a problem with that?." As Shinachiku was about to respond when a voice interrupted them. "Good morning," Lucy interrupted the ruction cheerfully. "Glad you guys are up already. I heard the news about the Hidden leaf Village. I'm sorry your parents had to go.

Breakfast is ready, why don't you come downstairs and get something to eat." Naruto and Sakura, had awoken their kids up earlier to let them know that they were informed that there was an emergency back home, and they needed to leave as soon as possible. They promised as soon as the emergency had blown over, they would be back.

"Breakfast sounds good to me," Hanami ran ahead and bounded down the stairs to the kitchen. "Thanks Aunt Lucy," Shinachiku grinned following his sister, as they hurried down the stairs, and headed into the kitchen. They not only encountered Nashi and Natsu but an unexpected visitor. "It's about time you two you two hell raisers came down."

Natsu joked. "Sorry about the noise," Shinachiku apologized sitting at the table next to Nashi. "I just couldn't believe my sister wanted-" ""Shut up idiot," Hanami warned giving her brother a dirty look. "On second thought I'll keep that to myself," Shinachiku said quickly knowing fully well that Hanami had a mean left hook.

"You guys are gonna fit right in with the rest of us," Cana the unexpected visitor said casually, as she stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth. "Ya," Nashi agreed with a grin. "I can't wait for you guys to go on jobs with us." "So what were you gonna tell me Cana?," Natsu questioned her, as Cana let out a shaky sigh. "Remember what I wanted to talk to you and Lucy about something but never got around to it?." Natsu nodded as he took another bite of his fire.

"Before I came to a decision, I spoke to Master Macarov about it. He agreed, and advised me to wait awhile before I said anything. As a matter a fact, you guys are the first to know. Within an hour's time I'm going to pick up my adopted son."

" **WHAT!,"** Natsu choked out as his eyes bulged comically out of his head. "Oh wow Cana," Lucy spoke up as she put another tray on the table, and was just as surprised as Natsu. "His name is Aiden Hiroshi and his mother and I were close. She moved away just before Aiden was born. First we kept in contact with each other, but that suddenly stopped.

When I investigated, I found out that she had died along with some others in a tragic accident along with her son. Or so I thought."

Cana explained. "Six months ago I got a phone call, from a mutual friend who knew Aiden's mother and I. He explained to me that he discovered that she wasn't dead in the tragic accident like we thought, she and that she had a son. However she had become terminally ill, she had a month to live. My friend Carlos who got a hold of me explained that he had made an arrangement to be Aiden's guardian, since Aiden's mother side of family didn't want anything to do with Aiden since his mother had him out of wedlock."

Cana further explained. What about Aiden's father?." Natsu questioned. "Don't worry I'm getting to that." Cana said quietly as her facial expression saddened. "So naturally I made an arrangement to go see her. Since she lived far away from Magnolia. The day I got there Aiden's mother died unexpectedly. I didn't even get to say goodbye. Instead I encountered a heartbroken twelve year old boy. Carlos and I spoke privately, since he was there when she died.

He gave me a letter along with official documents which instructed that if she died Carlos was to give Aiden over to me." Cana paused wiping away tears from her eyes now. Natsu and Lucy exchanged sad looks, while Shinachiku, Hanami, and Nashi stared down at their shoes sadly. "I have a picture of him," Cana sniffed, as she fumbled in her small purse. "In the next hour or so I'm going to the train station to meet him." She said handling the small picture to Lucy.

"He's handsome Cana," Lucy commented as she gave the picture to Natsu. "He certainly got unusual eyes…" Natsu said as Nashi got up and stood behind her father to see this mysterious boy. "Definitely unusual…" Nashi agreed. Hanami couldn't take the suspense anymore, as she got up to see the Aiden's face.

" **OH MY GOD!..."** Hanami shrieked in surprise. "Hanami what's the matter?," Shinachiku rushed to her side, as he glanced at the picture.

" **WHAT THE HELL!,"** Shinachiku exclaimed as his emerald eyes widened in shock. "Why do you guys look like you've seen a ghost?," Cana frowned confused." " 'Cause where looking at one…" Hanami said quietly. "What I want to know is why he looks exactly like the deceased shinobi Neji Hyuga…"

 **And on that note, I'm not going with the canon timeline of Neji's death just so you know…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **(AIDEN'S P.O.V)**

I begrudgingly picked up my bag, as the train came to a stop.

 **SO THIS IS MAGNOLIA…**

As I stared at the pleasant faces that walked past me, my curious expression turned to sadness.

 **EVERYTHING WAS MESSED UP…**

From losing my mother, to having to live with some chick who was associated to a guild. Everything I cared about was taken from me. What made matters worse was that I had to make Magnolia my new home.

I swear to God if Cana gives me any problems I was out of here before she knew it. The only reason I went along with this arrangement, was because Carlos begged me to, and I learnt that Cana and my mother were close. The last thing I needed was a cruel guardian.

Which lead me to think about this guild called Fairytail. As I was stood in front of a cake shop, I stared at my reflection. Carlos and Cana had told me all about it. How it was made up of loyalty and close friendships. Sounded bogus to me. Only few people in this world were to be trusted. Sighing I continued to walk aimlessly around the streets of Magnolia.

Unknowing to Cana I arrived an hour earlier which gave me sometime before I met her. Seems like the town has a fair going on…

 **(SHINACHIKU'S P.O.V)**

" **WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE THE DECEASED SHINOBI NEJI HYUGA!,"** I exclaimed in disbelief. "That's because he is Neji Hyuga's son…" Cana answered. "No that can't be," Hanami spoke up frowning. "Although Neji Hyuga died before we were born, from what we know he wasn't married or had any children."

 **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?.**

"Look, Aiden's family life is complicated." Cana explained. "From what Carlos told me is that Neji use to come here often, that's how he met Aiden's mom. Unfortunately Neji was unaware that Aiden's mom was pregnant with Aiden, and as fate would have it, he died before Aiden was born."

"But," Lucy spoke up taking a seat. "Why'd didn't she try to contact Neji's family?. So at least he would know his father's side of family." "From what I understand the Hyuga's are a very conservative family, just like Aiden's mother side. Chances are they wouldn't have accepted him especially being born out of wedlock."

"Does Dad know about Aiden?," I suddenly found myself asking. "No. Since your Dad is a member of Fairytail I am obligated to tell him. However everything has its time and place. I'm going to need you and Hanami to do me a favour. If you get into contact with your parents before I they get back, don't tell them about Aiden. Now that I'm Aiden's official guardian, I want to be the one to tell your father."

"That's okay with us," I assured Cana while Hanami nodded in agreement.

 **WOW…**

 **WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT…**

I could imagine my parent's faces, when they found about this. Or better yet the rest of the Hyuga clan. Knowing my Dad, he probably would tell them.

"Which is one of the reasons I stopped by today. Since you two know about his family, and his father came from the same village, why don't you tag along to meet him?. Maybe he might be willing to open up, because you knew some what about his Dad's background and clan."

"Sure," I grinned placing my hands behind my back thinking it wasn't a bad idea at all. "In exchange, I'll show you around town, considering that you haven't been here very long and you don't know your way around that much. To top it off Magnolia's fair has started which is pretty entertaining" Cana offered.

"I don't see why not," Hanami agreed. "You can come along too Nashi if you want," Cana smiled turning to her. As the girls chatted on about what they were going to do at the fair, I was busy thinking about Aiden. Suddenly I couldn't wait to get out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

"It's good to be home," Chase Gajeel and Levy's son sighed, as he place his hands behind his head. "You could say that again," Chase's twin sister Ayla smiled as she took in her surroundings. They were not identical twins, Chase looked exactly like his father, minus the studs like Gajeel has on his face and arms.

Chase was wearing a short denim pants with a red T-shirt with black boots. Ayla on the other hand, is the splitting image of Levy. However there are times when she has a mischievous grin she resembles Gajeel. Ayla was wearing a blue dress with white scandals, as she yawned giving the Magnolia fair games a bored look.

Gajeel, Gray, and Erza had taken a particular job together, and decided to take their kids who they thought were ready for it. **"When we get home Tate,"** Erza growled glaring at her son who rolled his eyes, as he glanced away from his mother. **"You are to immediately start cleaning your room from top to bottom. I still can't believe you jeopardized our job like that!."**

Tate, Erza and Gray's son had red hair with onyx eyes. He wore a baggy black pants with boots with a black vests to match. As his mom ranted on about Tate's behaviour and needing more discipline, while Gray choose to remain silent. Instead he stared at his son intensly at Tate, who stared back at him. Tate shifted his gaze nervously back at the festivities.

 **GRAY'S FLASHBACK:**

"Tate come inside dinners ready," Gray called from the back door. It was 5:30pm that evening, and Tate had been out there playing for about an hour. Tate hadn't moved. "Didn't you hear what I said?," Gray questioned frowning as he marched over to where Tate was.

" **NOT… NOW… DAD,"** Tate's strained voice said, as Gray watched him trying to attempt ice magic. Gray watched on to see six year old Tate use ice magic for the first time. What Tate created was a small fairytail symbol, as Tate panted.

" **Dad I finally did it…"** Tate managed to say. Gray's only response was a proud smile, as he stared at his son who was overjoyed. "You did good son, why don't you come in, and have something to eat." Gray grinned putting his left hand on Tate's shoulder. "Ok," Tate said. "Would you help me with after dinner?." "Sure let's not keep your mother waiting."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

'You use to be so happy and contented,' Gray thought to himself sadly. Tate who was now twelve, had become a rebellious impolite child recently. Whatever was going on, he was going to get to the bottom of it.

" **Step right up ladies and gentleman!,"** the one of the owners at the fair shouted. **"Try your luck at catching my magic ring!."** The ring was literally golden that was no larger than a human hand that soared through the air.

Without warning, Chase activated his powers, immediately up for the challenge. A small charcoal iron ball appeared floating next to his arm. Under Chase's control, the iron ball was shot into the air after the ring. Chase growled in irritation, as the ring managed to get away.

Another iron ball appeared racing after the ring from the other direction. Chase grinned triumphantly, as the both balls closed in on its target coming in fast.

Suddenly a powerful surge of water came out of nowhere and engulfed the golden ring…


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

Chase stared in bewilderment as the golden ring that was engulfed in water, was being pulled into another direction. Chase slowly turned his attention to the long black haired boy with the featureless white eyes with a slight lavender tint.

" **HEY!,"** Chase suddenly growled at the guy who was around his age. The guy simply glanced at him with a smug look on his face, while he held the ring. "I don't know what you're doing, but that ring is mine!," Chase hissed as the two black balls floated around him now.

"Oh really?,' the mysterious guy snickered, raising the golden ring in front of his face, as it was immediately engulfed in a water bubble that floated behind him.

" **THEN COME AND GET IT…"** The mysterious guy challenged, as he got into a fighting stance. Chase's facial expression twisted from mere irritation to anger.

 **CHASE HADN'T MOVED…**

Instead Chase's iron balls raced towards the mysterious guy, one behind the other. 'Let's see how he handles this…' Chase thought to himself as he folded his arms. As the iron balls neared, The mysterious guy had stood completely still. Just as it seemed that they were going to hit him head on, the ground right in front of the mysterious guy burst open to reveal a powerful surge of water that rose past the mysterious guys face, as his hair rose from the strong gust of wind that was created from the impact of the speed of the water.

Spectators gasped in awe, while others moved away quickly realizing a fight was about to begin. As the water rose high in the air, Chase's iron balls bounced off the water as some sort of white lighting appeared, as Chase's iron balls doubled back at Chase. Chase activated another iron ball quickly, that was much larger than the first two. The larger ball immediately stood in front of Chase as it consumed the smaller two.

Without warning, the mysterious guy stamped his left foot into the ground which caused the ground to rumble around them, as a smaller surge of water appeared just like the first, as the mysterious boy kicked the water. Instead of his foot going through it, he kicked it as the water formed into a ball of its own, and headed towards Chase.

" **DO SOMETHING DAD!,"** Ayla pleaded with her father. "It's alright Ayla," Gajeel told his daughter. "Your brother will be fine." Ayla didn't believe that. "Don't interfere," her father warned as she took a step forward, but halted at his words. 'Who was this guy?, and could my brother really handle him?. Ayla thought to herself worried. Ayla knew her brother never backs down from a challenge, and could easily turn the tables on his opponent.

However there were times when Chase underestimated his opponent, which landed him in hot water. This is what Ayla was afraid of. Chase braced himself for the guy's attack, as the water ball headed straight for him.

" **STOP!,"** Cana screamed as she appeared unexpectedly arms outstretched attempting to protect Chase. Immediately the water ball burst into thousands of droplets, as Chase's iron balls disappeared. "What are you doing Aiden?," Cana frowned at him.

"Trying to win a fight that you rudely interrupted," Aiden answered. "What gives Cana?," Chase pouted as he marched up to her. "I really wanted to kick this guy's butt." "You guys I know this will come as a surprise," Cana smiled ruffling Aiden's hair as he rolled his eyes.

"This is my adopted son…."

" **What?,"** Gajeel said dumbly as his eyes darted back and forth from Aiden to Cana. "Congratulations Cana this is certainly a surprise," Erza smiled. "What do you think you're doing?." Aiden asked rudely as Shinachiku stared at him up close. "Can you activate your Byakugan?,"Shinachiku questioned.

"My what?," Aiden raised his eyebrow at Shinachiku in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about." "You're Erza Scarlet," Hanami said in awe. "I'm Hanami Uzumaki. Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki's daughter." Before Erza could respond, Chase appeared with his arm outstretched. "Chase Redfox I've heard a lot about you. You're really cute."

Chase stated boldly making Hanami blush and Shinachiku's jaw hit the ground. Before anyone could say anything, Erza's facial expression turned to alarm as she spotted a magic counsel guard. "Thomas what are you doing here?, is Magnolia in danger?." Thomas was a short guy dressed in green and white robes. "We had a delay in removing the criminals Tempus and Talina. They were suppose to be out of Magnolia days ago."

"I'll explain later," Cana to told Erza referring to the incident about Tempus and Talina. "Where are they holding them now,?" Cana inquired. "Not too far from here, the building next to the cathedral church. Don't worry those criminals will be out of Magnolia by sundown." "Seems like we missed out on the action," Gajeel told Gray who agreed. "Wait where's Shinachiku?," Cana suddenly asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **(SHINACHIKU'S P.O.V)**

As I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, I could feel the rage bubbling forth to the surface.

 **TEMPUS AND TALINA ALMOST DESTROYED MY FAMILY…**

 **I NEEDED TO KNOW WHY…**

After that unfortunate event, thanks to my parents, sister and my newfound friend Fairytail's support I felt could deal with what happened.

 **UNTILL NOW…**

After learning that our enemies were still in Magnolia, I couldn't pass upon this opportunity. I knew my Dad wouldn't agree with what I was doing right now if he knew, but Dad wasn't here right now. Maybe if I confronted them they would give me the answers I needed.

 **MAYBE I COULD FIND CLOSURE…**

I had asked my sister Hanami what I was like when Tempus and Talina were in control of me, and I could remember seeing her sad expression, as she described my appearance and behaviour. The building next to the cathedral appeared at a distance now.

I wasn't familiar with Magnolia streets, but I remember walking past the cathedral when my family and I first came here. I jumped down from one of the buildings, as I hid and watched the building a few yards away. There were guards everywhere. There were no residents in sight.

"So what's the plan?," a voice whispered from behind me.

" **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!,"** I shot back quietly at Aiden, as I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Saw you sneaking off, just decided to follow. The whole introduction scene was getting too mushy for me. So what's the plan?."

"I need to get into that building to see someone. Someone who holds the key to… **EVERYTHING** …" "Alright," Aiden grinned as water floated toward Aiden out of nowhere, as if summoned by an invisible force. "You're gonna need a distraction. So when I give the signal be ready…" Aiden warned, as the rope of water that was around his waist floated into the open and began to swirl.

As the water swirled the swirl grew bigger. "Hey what are you-.' I began to say, but was interrupted by an explosion. The swirl that Aiden had created was now releasing actual circular water balloons that exploded, as it hit the ground and guards. Guards from the inside and outside scattered in confusion. Still puzzled as to why he helped me, I didn't waste the opportunity he created. I managed to climb in through a window without anyone spotting me.

The window I had climbed through led me through a dark hallway which led me to four different hallways. I choose the hallway on the left in haste, as I heard the guard's footsteps coming from one of the hallways. Inside the left hallway was dark, and only a flambés on the walls gave a dim light.

On both sides were empty jail cells lined off. I walked silently down to the last two. As I drew closer I could hear chuckling coming from the right cell. I halted for a moment in hesitation. I suddenly didn't know what to say.

" **WELL, WELL, WELL IF IT ISN'T THE UZUMAKI BRAT,"** I heard Tempus sardonic laugh.

" **WHY ME…"** I muttered as I clenched my fist in anger. "You were simply at the right place at the wrong time kid," he answered as he stared at me intensely. "Even so you failed," I said matching his gaze. "For now," he replied with a grin. "You're in for a big surprise kid. You have no idea what lies dormant inside you, and once fully unlocked the kind of destruction that will occur."

" **THEN TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS INSIDE ME!."** I suddenly screamed in sudden rage tired of being jerked around. My left foot began to spark, as I felt my blood began to boil and the new found powers threatening to surface.

" **ONLY WHEN YOU STARE DEATH IN THE FACE YOU'LL SEE IT."** Tempus simply replied.

 **WHAT DID TEMPUS MEAN BY THAT?.**

 **WAS I GOING TO DIE, INORDER TO KNOW EXACTLY WHAT MY POWER WAS?.**

Tempus' explanation wasn't making sense, and I wouldn't get another opportunity to talk to him. I was about to continue to question him, when I suddenly heard the voices of guards. As I headed out of the building undetected, I was filled with new determination to find out the origin of my power, with or without Tempus.

 **(TATE'S P.O.V)**

" **YOU'RE CHOOSING THAT OUTSIDER OVER ME!."** I asked Natsu in disbelief. "I've made my decision Tate." Natsu responded gravely folding his arms. "I'm sorry but, after discussing the prospect of training you with your parents, we both agreed that you should be trained by your father." As my life long goal slipped out of my hands, and Natsu continued to speak to me, my thoughts began to race.

 **I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT OUTSIDER WHO ISN'T EVEN FAIRYTAIL WIZARD GOT THE TOP SPOT OF BEING NATSU'S STUDENT.**

 **THAT SPOT…**

 **BELONGED TO ME!…**

For years I worked my ass off to perfect my skill, and be the best of my generation. That's why I was one of the few to be picked to go on the job I just came back from.

 **SO CLOSE YET SO FAR…**

As a kid I always admired Natsu. The way he handled his magic, and how he used it to protect Fairytail, was something I greatly admired.

I'm no hero, as a matter of fac,t you might consider me to be a rebellious kid. However there was a small part of me that wanted to be just like him…

 **THIS IS BULLSHIT…**

 **ALL MY HARD WORK…**

 **MY SPOT GIVEN TO AN IDIOTIC HALF ASSED SHINOBI.**

"Thanks for considering me Natsu." Was the last thing I told Natsu nonchalently, as I walked out of the guild's backroom. I strolled casually to the back door of the guild. What I was about to do was wrong, and I could only imagine the punishment my parents would certainly bestow upon me for doing this.

 **BUT I DIDN'T CARE…**

After finding out this disappointing news, I needed to let out my anger, and I had a pretty good idea who would be my target…

 **(SHINACHIKU'S P.O.V)**

" **AWWW MAN!,"** Nathan pouted as Hanami and I related what happened that morning. "I really missed out on the action." "Next time there's action up ahead, give me a call would ya." Nathan said to me. "How was I supposed to know this was gonna go down!." I protested. "Hey Hanami," Lina approached the group.

"You mind coming with me for a second?." "Sure." Hanami responded. As soon as the girls left the group, Nathan's pleasant expression was immediately replaced with a serious one. "So what do you think Tempus meant by what he said," Nathan questioned me. "I don't know," I answered. "So are you gonna tell your Dad or your new Sensei Natsu?."

"Not yet." Was the last thing I said before I realized a hand engulfed in ice punched me in the face.

" **SHINACHIKU!,"** I heard my sister scream, as she ran towards us.

" **DON'T INTERFERE!."** Tate screamed at my sister who halted immediately.

" **OWWW!,"** I hollered holding my nose, as I got back on my feet.

" **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!,"** I blustered, pissed off that Tate had punched me in the face.

" **WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT YOU HUH!?,"** Tate spat out. I was about to give an angry response, when Tate grabbed unto my left hand with his left. The next thing he did was unexpected. Tate left hand that held mine, became ablaze.

 **NEXT WAS MY ENTIRE BODY…**

" **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!,"** Nathan screamed at Tate.

" **YOU'RE GONNA BURN HIM ALIVE!."** Nathan ran towards Tate but paused, as he stared at me in shock. I glared fiercely at Tate, unaffected by the blaze.

A bigger blaze appeared, signifying my fire magic was activated. Tate screamed, as he immediately let go of me, as he stumbled back. I watched as Tate put his now badly burnt left hand on his right ice cold hand.

" **NOWAY!,"** Hanami whispered.

" **TATE CAN USE FIRE MAGIC WITH HIS LEFT HAND, AND ICE MAGIC WITH HIS RIGHT…"**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **(HANAMI'S P.O.V)**

" **I don't know what your problem is,"** Shinachiku growled, as his fire magic flickered like a angry flame. **"I'm ready to rumble anyday so bring it on!"** Shinachiku challenged. **"Gladly…,"** Tate growled quickly stretching forth his left hand (handpalm facing upwards), as he formed his right hand into a fist placing it into his left.

" **Hanami are you listening to me!,"** Lina yelled at me, snapping me out of my worried thoughts. "This looks bad. I don't know Tate Fullbuster very well, but I get the feeling this guy is bad news." That's what I was afraid of. After meeting him this morning I came to the same conclusion that Lina had came to.

It wasn't just about Tate being bad news that bothered me. From the moment I met him I felt a malevolent presence coming from him.

 **FLASHBACK:**

"Why'd you run off like that this morning?," I asked my brother, as I stared down at the Fairytail's ground floor, since we were standing on the second floor. "Tempus and Talina were still held in Magnolia so i-" "So you what?, go after them?!," I cut off my brother exasperated knowing very well what he had done.

"I had to Hanami. I needed answers-" Shinachiku began to say. "How are you so sure they were going to tell you the truth huh?," I challenged glaring at him now. My brother glanced away guiltily. "Fairytail is a place for us to start over, we weren't counting on our lives to be changed so drastically, given that we weren't actual wizards when we first got here, but what's done is done. We just have to move on-"

" **WELL I CAN'T!,"** Shinachiku countered suddenly. "Whether you want to admit this or not, you and I were targeted for a reason. Don't you want to know why?" his expression and voice softened now, as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "On the bright side of things, Mom and Dad along with Fairytail, are on our side. However you and I can't ignore what our lives are now. We need to figure this out Hanami, no one else has the answers except our enemies."

With that my brother headed downstairs. As I watched him go, I hated to admit but he was right. We couldn't move on with our lives until we came face to face with what we were truly dealing with.

 **That's when I felt it…**

I suddenly couldn't feel my body, as a dark figure slowly appeared before me. It was the figure of a faceless man, made up of black smoke. I struggled to move, as the faceless person slowly approached me. The appearance of the figure wasn't what frightened me, but the dark energy that surrounded him.

 **I was terrified.**

Another step, and we would be standing inches apart. I suddenly was released, and instead of summoning my newfound powers, I let out a piercing scream, that I think the entire town of Magnolia could hear. I was screaming for about two minutes with my eyes closed, until I felt someone shake me.

" **HANAMI LOOK AT ME!,"** Shinachiku's voice brought me out of my terrified thoughts. As I opened my eyes, I saw my brother and the entire guild standing infront of me, with concerned looks on their faces.

" **The- the dark figure,"** I managed to blurt out. "What dark figure Hanami?." Shinachiku asked softly as his shoulders slumped in relief that he had got me to stop screaming. "It was approaching me," I explained as my eyes began to well up with tears. "But that's impossible," Shinachiku responded slowly turning to Tate who gave my brother a confused look.

"I only saw Tate approaching you before you screamed…"

 **END OF FLASHBACK**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **(SHINACHIKU'S P.O.V)**

" **ICEMAKE BLAST!,"** Tate screamed as he slammed his both hand palms into the ground. Tiny cracks immediately appeared and headed towards me. I leaped backwards, so that the cracks wouldn't reach me, just in time to see the ground explode underneath me.

As my eyes widened in shock, I heard an angry roar. I tried to process in my mind what I just heard, at the same time I felt two powerful hands grab me by the ankles. The dust that was caused by the explosion had begun to clear. I saw a very ferocious golem that then threw me towards the ground.

I flipped in mid-air, as I managed to land on my feet. "Meet my golem Uzumaki," Tate grinned. **"I wanna see what Natsu's potential star pupil can do!,"** The golem wasn't your ordinary golem, instead it was a giant like monster made up of both fire and ice. The left side was made of ice, while the right side was made up of fire.

At this point I was willing to fight, but at the same time uncertain in what to do. I wasn't an experienced fighter like my Dad, which meant that I hadn't faced enemies such as a Golem before.

" **Golem bring him to me now!."** Tate ordered. Instead of the Golem directly attacking me, it quickly raised its left hand, as a chain in ice form shot out and headed towards me. I tried evading the attack by dodging it, but instead the golem managed to still reach me. As the chain wrapped around my left ankle, I lost my balance and was then slammed into the ground, as the Golem grunted, and began to drag me over to him.

" **MASTER MACAROV COME QUICKLY!,"** I could hear Ayla shout. I will not let Tate's overgrown ogre, rip me to shreds, and I refused to let that self-entitled jerk called Tate get the satisfaction. I quickly opened my right hand, as I was being dragged, and created a shuriken made out of fire. I quickly tossed it to the chain.

The chains shattered, thus releasing me. "This better work," I thought to myself as an idea hit me. I wasted no time as I ran forward then lunged myself into the air. I flipped over the golem's head (upside down in the air) like a graceful acrobat.

I quickly created four thick chains made with four kunai at the end. Before landing on the ground, I tossed the kunai, thus sticking them into its neck, as I flipped and landed behind him a few yards away with my back facing its back.

I slowly turned to see the golem's head roll towards my feet, as the rest of it's body dropped to its knees then to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **(MACAROV'S P.O.V)**

"So glad you can join us Master Macarov," Levy turned and smiled at me. "It's not every day we have our guild master over for dinner." "Thank you for having me," I responded cheerfully, as I bit into my chicken. " I must say compliments to the chef."

I made it my business to visit families regularly, so I could catch up with them individually, and to maintain a close relationship. However, tonight I wasn't here to catch up, Gajeel and I had some pressing matters at hand to discuss.

"So master Macarov," Chase spoke up drawing me out of my troubled thoughts. "When am I going to spar with you again?," Chase asked eagerly hoping that my answer would be a yes. "How about tomorrow after lunch sound?," I responded with a grin, as Chase fist pumped the air in victory.

 **KIDS THESE DAYS…**

Chase, Ayla, Shinachiku, and Hanami who were having a sleepover soon finished dinner before the adults, and soon left the table. After clearing up the table, Levy left Gajeel and I alone. "I'm interested to know your thoughts on the fight between Tate and Shinchiku."

I stated as Gajeel folded his arms and frowned. "Naruto's son might not know the origin of his magic, but when he's backed into a wall, he rises to the occasion. His ability to focus is admirable. Heck, that's one of Chase's weaknesses."

"Blame that on his Shinobi training," I chuckled. "And Tate?." "We need to keep an eye on him," Gajeel said sternly, as his eyes narrowed dangerously turning to me. "I know Tate can be a jerk at times, but we both know deep down he's a good kid. However right now my instincts tell me something else. Something's going on with Tate. I just don't know what it is exactly."

 **And there it was…**

 **THE TRUTH I HAD ALWAYS KNOWN.**

My thoughts flashed back a few days ago, when Hanami claimed that she had seen something sinister in Tate. Unknowing to her it wasn't a surprise to me, because I hadn't seen but felt it. So I had used a few powerful spells on Tate subtlety to see if Tate was being possessed by a sinister force.

The discovery I made was shocking. Tate wasn't being possessed, but rather this dark energy that was within Tate seemed to be naturally apart of him. "Have you spoken to Erza and Gray?," Gajeel suddenly asked me, as he got up and and stared out the open window.

"I don't think I can do this again Gajeel," I sighed sadly. "I know Gray can take it, but every time I tell Erza something new about Tate… You know she use to get angry, but now if I report anything new I just… just break her heart."

 **(SHINACHIKU'S P.O.V)**

"So what's with this guy Tate Fullbuster?," I asked, as I placed my hands behind my head. The four of us were in Chase and Ayla's bedroom. Chase and I lied on our backs hands behind our heads, watching our sisters having a pillow fight.

"You mean why you think he tried to kick your butt?." Chase chuckled. "My guess is that the has found himself a worthy rival, and that he doesn't like the fact tha a Shinobi kicked his ass, and gets the honour of being Natsu's student."

" **Chase language!,"** Ayla scowled her brother, as she ducked from Hanami's attack.

" **What!, it's true!,"** Chase protested disregarding his sister's scolding.

" **Me a worthy rival?!. I barely understood my magic, and so what if I was Uncle Natsu's student?".**

" **You didn't know?,"** Chase questioned me genuinely surprised. "Being Natsu's student has always been his lifelong dream for as long as I can remember. Tate would never admit it, but he looks up to Natsu .So when you came out of nowhere, and claimed that spot he sort of went off the deep end."

"Well I'm glad." Hanami spoke up. "That's guy's a jerk. I'm glad my brother kicked his butt."

" **TAKE THAT BACK!,"** Ayla snapped at Hanami. "Why?," Hanami frowned at the fact that Ayla was defending Tate.

" **OOOHHHH,"** Hanami suddenly smirked at Ayla's blushing face. "Did I offend you by talking smack about your boyfriend?." Chase opened his mouth to defend his sister, but closed it in disbelief, as he peered closer at Ayla's face, who then avoided his gaze.

" **CHASE AND AYLA REDFOX GET YOUR BUTT'S DOWN HERE NOW!."** We suddenly heard Levy's angry voice call out to the twins. They quickly scrambled off their beds, as they whispered to one another about who was to blame for their mother's angry outburst.

"It's funny," Hanami giggled flopping down next to me. "Those two remind me of us." Instead of answering I simply smiled in agreement. "What are you thinking right now?," Hanami suddenly asked. "My newfound rival," I sighed covering my face with my right hand.

I suddenly felt my sister remove my hand, as she peered into my eyes sternly. "Mom's not here to give you her motherly advice. So I guess I'll have to step up and do this. Shinachiku Uzumaki don't ever back down from your new rival.

Never give that slime ball the satisfaction that he can walk all over you. And as for being Uncle Natsu's student you deserve it." I was sitting up with a big smile on my face. If there was anybody that could cheer me up it was her. To be honest when it comes to Uncle Natsu, I didn't feel worthy of being his student.

To make matters worse it practically started the rivalry between Tate and I. However Hanami was right. If I wanted to move forward, I couldn't let Tate walk all over me, or feel bad that Uncle Natsu choose me. Without warning my sister threw her arms around me in the form of a hug. "I'm proud of you Shinachiku Uzumaki…"


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT HERE IT IS.**

 **AND YES THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **(SHINACHIKU'S P.O.V)**

As my vision cleared adjusting to the darkness of the room, I could hear Ayla's soft pleadings. Chase and Ayla's room had a small balcony, which was facing me directly. The night's sky was a luminous blue, allowing me to see the balcony clearly from the bed.

To my surprise, I saw Ayla in tears begging a mysterious guy that wore a grey suit, and a top hat to match, wearing a monocle on his right eye. His black eyes had a crazy glint in them, as he stared at Ayla unsympathetic to her pleas. An evil smile grew wider, as Ayla's tears continued to flow. On the mysterious guy's shoulder lay an unconscious Chase.

My first instinct was to attack this mysterious stranger, however I kept calm, as I woke my sister quietly. "Shin-", I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth, and nudged my head to the balcony. Reading the situation after a few seconds, my sister silently pulled out a kunai from under her pillow. "Please let Chase go, I don't know where Aaron is."

"Then you will never see Chase-." The mysterious guy began to say, but was forced to stop as Hanami's kunai attack him.

" **Surrender our comrade!,"** I growled as my magic activated. **"Or die,"** Hanami added coldly armed with two other kunais. The mysterious guy merely glanced at us with a bored expression on his face, then said to Ayla "If you involve your parents or anyone in authority you will never see your brother again. You know where to find me when you are ready to talk."

So it was like that huh, I wasn't sure how Ayla interpret his statement, but Hanami and I understood that as a threat. Without warning we attacked the mysterious man. Just as we were about to attack, Ayla stood in front of the mysterious guy. "What are you doing Ayla?," I questioned confused by her actions. "Look if you're afraid that we will get hurt, we are prepared Shinachiku and I are Shinobi after all."

Hanami reassured Ayla, as Hanami placed her hands on Ayla's shoulders in assurance. **"Damn it!,"** I cursed in frustration side stepping Ayla. "He's gone!." "Promise me you both won't tell Mom and Dad about this when they wake up" Ayla pleaded. "Ayla," Hanami said her name in confusion at hearing Ayla's strange request.

" **PROMISE ME!,"** Ayla demanded. "You're going after him aren't you" I suddenly asked. "That's why he told you you'll know who where to find him." I said putting two and two together. Instead of responding, Ayla who had already had put on her shoes jumped over the balcony without warning.

Hanami and I who were still in our pyjamas and barefooted, jumped over the balcony to go after her.

"Ayla stop!," Hanami shouted as we ran through the quiet streets of Magnolia. The air suddenly became moist, as the rain suddenly beated down on us. This was not how I wanted to spend my Saturday morning, wet and confused. However I couldn't understand why Ayla was so quick to submit to this guy.

Whatever the reason it wasn't the best option, which meant that I had to stop Ayla before she met up with the mysterious guy. Without any warning I created a long chain of fire kunais, as I lunged it at a stone wall that Ayla was about to sprint pass. When the chain of fire kunais hit the wall it let out a large spark, which caused Ayla to halt.

"Let us help you Ayla we are on your side." I beseeched her hoping that she would listen. "You can't," Ayla responded giving us a sad smile.

" **THEN YOU GIVE US NO CHOICE,"** Hanami spoke up. Hanami's right hand glowed. "If you pursue the enemy from here on out, make no mistake we will bring you back to your parents by force." **"Is that a threat Uzumaki?,"** Ayla asked quietly, as her worried expression switched to anger.

"Yes," Hanami responded. I suddenly felt magical energy coming from Ayla and from another direction. I hadn't had the chance to see Ayla's magic since I settled in, but now after sensing her magic I was a bit uneasy. "You feel it don't you Shinachiku?," Ayla laughed enjoying my uneasiness. Somehow her magic energy seemed to multiply.

As a newfound wizard I didn't understand magic in depth, but as a shinobi I knew something was coming. Behind Ayla the rest of the road was in darkness. We could hear heavy footsteps running our way. "Shinachiku, Hanami, meet my friend Pretzel Jack."

Pretzel Jack was nothing I had ever seen before. Its skin was white as snow, with three black hairs the only hair on its head, like a character. He wore a simple red T-shirt and black pants barefooted. Its jaundice like eyes held the same anger like Ayla's.

Suddenly it let out a piercing screech. The screech not only nearly deafened us, but shattered every window on that street. I slowly moved my hands from my ears, as I realized Hanami had put up her force field. "We don't have much time," she turned to me quickly. "What the hell is that thing," I asked as I stared at the humanoid creature.

"Don't you get it?," Hanami said never taking her off our foe. "It's her. The creature and she are emotionally linked." At that exact moment the mysterious man appeared next to Ayla. "I have an idea but it's dangerous." I said to my sister. "Well hurry up!, I don't know how long I can keep this up ," Hanami responded impatiently, as I could see she felt the strain.

"Drop the shield, and let me out. As soon as I step out put the shield back up. I'm going for the mysterious guy." "That's your plan?!-" Hanami began to protest. "On the count of three!," I interrupted her knowing that she wouldn't agree.

"One!," I shouted. "Two!," I continued to shout bracing myself for when the shield dropped. I kept my eyes on the creature who now stood a distance, just staring blankly at us now. "Three!," Hanami breathed as her shields were dropped. As soon as she did that I crossed my index fingers.

" **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!."**

Hundreds of my clones appeared surrounding Pretzel Jack. Hanami dropped to her knees in relief, since putting up the force field had drained her. Pretzel Jack let out another screeching sound, as my clones began to poof away not being able to take the sound. One of my clones put its hands over my ears in order to protect me.

Another clone managed to get past Pretzel Jack, heading straight from the mysterious guy. Before my clone could lay a single hit on the guy, the mysterious guy simply stared at my clone, who stopped dead in its tracks in fear. Without warning I leaped unto the mysterious stranger, since I use my clones as a distraction. A look of shock crept on his face, as Chase who was still on his shoulders fell onto Ayla, who caught him.

Pretzel Jack who had finished dispelling my clones turned and headed towards us, thus taking the unconscious Chase. "Didn't expect that didn't you?," I smirked still hanging from his back. I activated my magic causing fire to spread all over his body. "No," he smirked now as my smile dropped at his confidence. His neck then turned back to front, the bones in his neck made a sickening sound as they cracked, as he came face to face with me.

I no longer was staring the mysterious guy, but the face of pale dead female entity. Face so pale that the skin had turned sickening light blue indicating a lack of oxygenated blood. Her eyes were white as snow, but it wasn't the colour that frightened me, but the hatred and rage that could be seen in her eyes, as her long black floated around her face demonically.

" **I'M COMING FOR YOU SHINACHIKU UZUMAKI."** The evil spirit said to me. I struggled inwardly to move away from the foul being, but found myself unable.

 **THIS PRESENCE…**

Wherever it was coming from, its force was strong. So strong it made me want to go hide in the shadows like a little puppy dog. This was no ordinary magic, just by being near it I could tell it was ancient and powerful. My magic suddenly deactivated against my will, as I let out a piercing scream.

 **(HANAMI P.O.V)**

As I dropped my force field, my knees hit the cold wet pavement in relief. I hadn't quite learnt to master the the technique just yet.

" **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!,"** I heard my brother shout, as hundreds of his clones appeared. I smiled to myself. The good old shadow clone jutsu, never failed. The creature let out another screeching sound, as I quickly put up back my shields.

Ahead of the clones I could see the mysterious stranger was back with Chase, and he was speaking with Ayla. What I was most confused about when it came to Ayla, was the fact that she didn't turn to her parents of Fairytail for help.

All the clones were dispelled now, and Shinachiku had managed to sneak attack on the mysterious guy. My shoulders slumped in relief knowing that we had won.

Or so I thought…

I glanced on in horror as the mysterious stranger's face was facing its back. What the hell?. As my brother stared into the mysterious guy's eyes, I felt despair and uncertainty at sensing this evil presence. I had felt nothing like it.

Before I could do anything, my brother let out a piercing scream. Hearing him scream, I pushed past my fear, and activated my magic, immediately creating my own energy ball. Just as I was about to use it, the mysterious guy vanished, as Shinachiku dropped to the ground.

I dispelled the energy ball and ran towards my brother. "Shinachiku," I panicked shaking him a bit. "We need to get back before Mom and Dad find out," was all Ayla said. "Who was that guy Ayla?," I asked sharply pissed he did this brother."It's complicated…" she simply responded.

" **COMPLICATED IS NOT AN ANSWER!,"** I growled. I quickly put my brother over me, as if I was giving him a piggy back ride, and headed towards Ayla's house. As soon as Shinachiku was stable, I was going to get to the bottom of this. Starting with who Aaron and the mysterious stranger was.

 **THE END**


End file.
